Glint-Glint Fruit
The Glint-Glint Fruit (ピカピカ実, Pika Pika Mi) is a Logia-type Cursed Fruit that allows the user to create, control, and transform into light at will, turning the user into a Light Human (光人間, Hikari Ningen). It also enables the user to move at the speed of light and transport him/herself by means of reflection. "Pikapika" is an onomatopoeia of glimmering or shining light. It was eaten by Borsalino, better known as Admiral Kizaru. Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths The fruit's major strengths, like other Logia types, allows the user to become the element they control. In this case, Borsalino is able to transform into light. Borsalino is able to utilize light-based attacks that range from shooting laser beams from his hands, fingers, or feet (capable of causing massive explosions), to partial transformations that enable light-speed physical attacks; all of them being very devastating. He is also extremely accurate, being able to hit the key to Ace's handcuffs from a far distance. Borsalino has shown trained reflexes that allowed him to avoid damage even in a surprise attack. He is also able to avoid normal attacks by turning into light and allowing the attack to pass through him completely like most Logia users. Borsalino is also able to do planned travel at the speed of light and is able to reflect himself to any desired location. Due to this fruit's power, Borsalino is possibly the fastest man in the world (as nothing is faster than the speed of light). Weaknesses Rayleigh Silvers has used Haki to suppress the power of the Cursed Fruit, nullifying Borsalino's intangibility, and allowing him to divert his attacks, as well as cut him with a sword. Also, considering it is light-based, his attacks and abilities can only travel in direct, straight lines, however, it has been shown that they can be reflected off surfaces to go around corners (Yata Mirror), though said technique takes time to prepare and as such he can be stopped by a fast enough opponent (as Rayleigh managed to slice through the beams). It could be noted that Borsalino takes much more time than the speed of light to charge his lasers, and he even allowed Zolo to be rolled away from his charged kick. However, this could also be because of Borsalino's laid-back personality, because he is shown firing two lasers through Marco the Phoenix immediately after charging his in the Whitebeard War. Other than that, the user is also affected by the standard Cursed Fruit weaknesses. Usage Borsalino has so far been shown using this fruit to travel at the speed of light (to the point of claiming Luffy D. Monkey in his Gear Second mode being "too slow"), and drastically augment his kicks' strength and speed. Even though while in mobility he travels at the speed of light it should be noted that it takes a few seconds for him to actually go into light speed and Silvers Rayleigh was able to stop his movement by slashing at him with his sword and Borsalino had to stop to block him. Borsalino also seems to be able to defy gravity using his light powers to eliminate his own weight, allowing him to stay aloft in mid-air for undefined periods, as seen in his aerial battles against Marco. He also has been using his fruit's powers to launch powerful light-energy beam attacks at high speeds from his legs that have explosive properties and piercing properties when he uses his fingers. He can blind his opponents and form an energy blade out of pure light. His Cursed Fruit was further researched by Doctor Vegapunk, recreating his blasts in the Pacifista Kuma Bartholomew and his likeness. Attacks Kizaru has been seen naming only few of his attacks, all of them are named after one of Japan's Three Sacred Treasures. *'Yata Mirror' (八咫鏡, Yata no Kagami): Borsalino forms light in between his hands, and reflects it off any surface he wishes. He then transforms into the light in order to get to his desired location. It's named after the Yata no Kagami. This attack is especially useful for creating light out of nowhere, allowing Borsalino to travel or attack even in the darkest places. *'Shining Heaven' (天照, Amaterasu): Kizaru points his index and middle finger into the air, or at his enemies, creating a powerful flash of light, blinding his opponent, or any enemies in the vicinity. This was first used against Hawkins Basil, directly at the pirate's eyes. It is named after Amaterasu, the Shinto goddess of the sun and universe. *'Cloud's Heaven Sword' (天叢雲剣, Ama no Murakumo): Borsalino forms a long, very sharp sword out of light and hardens it, similar to Admiral Aokiji's "Ice Saber" technique. It's named after the Ama no Murakumo no Tsurugi, which is later known as the Kusanagi no Tsurugi. *'String of Sacred Jewel' (八尺瓊曲玉, Yasakani no Magatama): Borsalino uses both hands to fire a torrent of deadly light particles, causing extreme damage to whatever they hit. Borsalino can control the spread of the attack, limiting it to a single person to covering a wide area. It also has great piercing powers, penetrating a thick layer of ice and then entering deep into the water with ease. It's named after the Yasakani no Magatama. *'Rock Caves of Heavens' (天岩戸 Ama no Iwato): Kizaru shoots a powerful massive laser beam from his feet in the form of a monkey head. It is named after the Amano-Iwato, the cave of Shinto mythology. Trivia * Borsalino's fight against Rayleigh could be a reference to a phenomenon of scattering light named "Rayleigh scattering." References External Links * Light - Wikipedia article on light. * Photon - Wikipedia article on the particles of light. * Speed of light - Wikipedia article on the speed of light. * Laser - Wikipedia article on an attack used by Kizaru and modified for the Pacifista clones. * Imperial Regalia of Japan - Wikipedia article on Kizaru's named attacks. Site Navigation Category:Cursed Fruits Category:Logia